As to the prior art in the field, reference is made to the publication GB-1,117,664. The solution disclosed in this publication cannot, however, be used for reliable identification of the formation of ice on the structure upon which the sensor arrangement is placed, particularly under demanding conditions. In particular, it is impossible to distinguish between the different states of water. Further, it is impossible to locate a change in the state particularly within the range of placement of the sensor arrangement.